The First Step Towards the Rest of Your Life
by redroosterdawn
Summary: Summary: It has been a long time since they have been together so Harm and Mac get together in a big way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: **__**The First Step Towards the Rest of Your Life**_

_Author: red rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: It has been a long time since they have been together so Harm and Mac get together in a big way.

_Feedback is welcome_

part one

Saturday

6 January

Mac's apartment

The holidays had come and gone. It was a holiday season that that was both good and bad for Mac. The good part was spending time with Chloe. She had decided to accept the Anderson's generous off to spend the holidays with them.

It was both a thank you for bringing Chloe into their lives and a way to make Christmas even better for their new grandchild. They wanted to meet the wonderful woman who Chloe talked about glowingly and who made it possible for them to have more joy in their life than they thought was possible at this stage in their lives.

They had thought that they wouldn't live to see the day that they would have grandchildren. Their son was serving aboard a navy ship. He wasn't married and wasn't going to be anytime soon.

The bad part of the holidays was another one without Harm. She had gotten use to spending time with him over the three years they worked together. They would do many things including visiting friends,

but visiting friends without Harm was not something she liked to do. It was like a part of her was dead and she couldn't be happy. So it was better to stay home alone than to visit friends. She didn't need another reminder that she didn't have someone special in her life.

She heard the phone ring. She hoped it was Harm. She hadn't heard from him in over a month. She hoped he was alright.

"Hello." said Mac.

"Hi marine, how are you doing. I hoped that your holidays were good." greeted Harm on the other end.

"They weren't too bad. I went to Vermont to visit Chloe. She's doing very well there. She asked me about you. She wondered where you were and why you didn't come to visit." smiled Mac. "She loved the presents you sent her."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there Mac. I just thought it would be better that the pilots that had families be to be home to spend Christmas with them. They miss enough time being away from them as it is." sighed Harm.

"When am I going to see you again? I miss having you around for the holidays. They don't seem right when you're not here." wailed Mac.

"This is my last tour Mac. Next year I should be back in the states. I don't know where I will be, but it will make it easier to get together." replied Harm.

He didn't want to tell her that he would be back at Jag Headquarters in a few months. He wanted to wait until he saw her again and then tell her the good news. He wanted to surprise her on a very special night.

"So when will I be seeing you again Harm?" asked Mac.

"It won't be long Mac. Have to get everyone back and let settled back into their routines. Shouldn't be more than a couple of months. I miss you too." replied Harm.

Saturday

13 January

Angelo's Restaurant

Harriet Roberts was having lunch with an old friend that she hadn't seen in a few years. They had gone to college together, join the Navy together, and even went to boot camp and Officer's training together. It wasn't a surprise then when they both became Public Affairs Officers.

But that was where their careers separated. Harriet had shipped off to the Seahawk and her friend had stayed in the Washington DC area. Now five years later they found each other again in Washington. Her friend's name was Lieutenant Victoria Campbell.

She was on the fast track to be promoted to Lieutenant Commander, but in order to get the promotion she had to pull off a public relations miracle. She needed something for the upcoming Valentine Holiday season that would generate good press. She wanted to include all the branches of the services.

She had a few good ideas, but wasn't sure which one would be the best one to push at this time. She needed to bounce her ideas off someone. She remembered Harriet was in Washington now. They had always worked well together in the past. She thought she would talk to Harriet about it.

"It's so nice to see you again Harriet. We're finally in the same place at the same time. It must be nice to be married and have a child." sighed Victoria.

"I've missed you Victoria. It's been much too long. You'll have to come to dinner and meet my family." replied Harriet.

"So what do you think of the ideas that I have? Which one do you like the best?" asked Victoria.

"I'm kind of partial to this one. I've watched old reruns many times on the Game Show Network. They were so spontaneous and funny." smiled Harriet. It was nice to have someone asking her for her opinion about something again.

"So you like the idea of having a Dating Game show for the Valentine show." said Victoria looking for confirmation.

"Yes, yes. It's the easiest way to involve all four services without causing an uproar." replied Harriet.

"Now all I have to do is get some volunteers. Where to start? I don't know." sighed Victoria.

"The easiest way might be to first find out who the eligible men and women are that are currently stationed in the Washington area. You should be able to find eight or nine good looking men and women. See who wants to participate." replied Harriet.

"That sounds like an excellent idea Harriet. Of course they should be high people. Commander Rabb would be an excellent candidate for one of the bachelors. He'll have all the women drooling." sighed Victoria.

Harm was her idea of the perfect man. She was the one who had suggested a few years ago to make him a part of the recruiting promo campaign. He became the Navy Poster Boy.

"It's too bad that he's not in Washington Victoria. He's stationed in the Med on an Aircraft Carrier." replied Harriet.

"That should be easy to take care of Harriet. I'm sure he wouldn't mine coming back to Washington for a visit." countered Victoria.

"I think I have the ideal marine candidate for you Victoria. She's very beautiful and is well known in Washington circles." replied Harriet.

"Who Harriet?" asked Victoria. She wasn't aware of any marines that were very important never mind being beautiful. In fact she thought that was where the less than pretty young ladies went to find husbands.

"Her name is Lieutenant Sarah MacKenzie." replied Harriet as she showed a picture of her.

"You're right Harriet, the Colonel is very beautiful. I hope she isn't too busy and is willing to help out." sighed Victoria. She would put the Colonel in every promo. She would be the one to drive the ratings through the roof.

"I've seen her at many of the high ranking social events in the past. She draws a lot of attention when ever she attends."

"If you need any help Victoria, let me know. While I love my little boy, I do enjoy adult conversation ... from time to time." smiled Harriet.

Harriet sat there daydreaming. The thought of the Commander and the Colonel on opposite sides of a partition. The Commander asking the questions. The Colonel giving the answers. And in the end the Commander choosing the Colonel.

It would be the first step towards the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: **__**The First Step Towards the Rest of Your Life**_

_Author: red rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: It has been a long time since they have been together so Harm and Mac get together in a big way.

_Feedback is welcome_

part two

Wednesday

7 February

Patrick Henry

Harm was in the officer's lounge enjoying a cup of coffee. He was thinking about the two weeks of leave that he had coming. He had forgone taking leave during the holidays so that the other pilots with families could be home to spend time with them.

It had him thinking about his own future. He was starting to get older. The thought of having a wife and a few kids was on his mind more often these days. Especially when the thoughts included being with one Sarah MacKenzie.

He didn't know why he hadn't done more with her when he was back in Washington. She was the perfect woman for him if you didn't think about some of the issues she brought with her from her childhood.

They weren't that important to him, but he had worked with her so that she could over come them and be happier with her life. That's not to say that she hadn't help him. He had many of his own issues that she had helped him with.

One in particular was finding out what happened to his father. It took someone really special to be willing to do that. And what had he done in return? He had treated her miserably over the last year they worked together.

He distanced himself from her after he found out that she had been married as a teenager. He should have talked to her about that with her.

She deserved better from him after she had gone with him to Russia to find his father.

He should have talked to her more about what he wanted. He finally figured out what she wanted just before he left. She wanted a family with him. It was why she was upset about him leaving JAG and Chloe leaving to live with her grandparents in Vermont.

Why should he have been surprised that someone so beautiful and wonderful as Mac wouldn't have been loved by anyone else? That someone could love her enough to want to marry her and spend the rest of their life with her.

He did say in the end that he wanted to have a baby with her in five years if neither of them were married. But why did he want to wait five years? Because he feared what happened to his mother and him so many years ago?

His father fought in a war. There were many sorties and many pilots were killed. They didn't fight wars anymore. Even when they flew combat sorties the chances of being shot down was very low.

Why was he so afraid to commit to a life with the most wonderful woman he had ever known. Someone he had loved since the first day he met her. Who continued to amazed him everyday he knew her.

He was going to have to start changing the next time he saw her, which he hoped, would be soon. He was taking two weeks of leave to return to Washington to her to tell her that he loved her and wanted to have a future with her that is if it wasn't too late.

He knew Bugme had been sniffing around her like a hound dog on the scent. He was one of those guys who thought more of himself than what he was really worth. He was looking for a trophy wife, a woman he could take back to Oz with him.

He hadn't heard too much about his conquests. Bud, who was his source for what was happening back at Jag, wasn't too hip on what was going on between people. Harriet would have been a good source, but she had been out of the loop since she had baby AJ.

When was the last time he saw his marine. He thought for awhile. It was last fall in Naples. She was over there instructing the Jags about the changes in the rules of engagement. They happened to run into each other and spent a couple night of fine dining and dancing.

It made him realize that it was time for him to return home to Washington to Jag, and to her. He had put in his paperwork not too long afterwards. The Admiral had given him a hard time about it, but in the end he welcomed him back.

He was afterall a SEAL. He knew what it was like to serve in the real Navy aboard a ship in a combat zone. He couldn't fault anyone who wanted to serve their country in that capacity.

Harm also began to wonder why flying had been more important to him than being with Mac. She had been right when she told him that he had nothing left to prove. The Captain and the CAG had told him the same thing not long after he arrived. Flying was a young man's game.

But none of that matter anymore. It was time to be with her. It was time to start thinking about spending the rest of his life with her doing everything he could to make her happy.

Victoria spent the next month making the arrangements. The first thing she did was meet with the producers of the Dating Game and make her pitch. She told them of her plans to raise money for the servicemen serving oversea in Afghanistan and their families.

She showed them photos of the contestants that she had lined up and hoped to have on the show. They were impressed with her selection of ladies and gentlemen and agreed to have the Valentine Show consist of members of the arm services. They were happy to do their part in supporting the troops.

The next step Victoria quickly made the rounds interviewing the possible men and women for the show. She had gotten three men and three women with a backup in case one of them decided at the last moment to back out.

That left only Harmon Rabb Jr., the man she so desperately wanted for the show. He was very tall and good looking. He was also a fighter pilot, something that all young women got excited about.

She found out that Harriet was right, that Harmon Rabb was serving on an aircraft carrier in the Med. She also found out through her connections at the Pentagon that he was returning to the states early in the morning on Valentine's day.

It was perfect she thought. She could run promos featuring him, but he wouldn't know anything about it. She arranged to have a navy car to pick him up and bring him to the studios where she could talk to him about appearing on the show.

She also wanted to get Sarah MacKenzie, but was a little afraid. The Colonel had a reputation of being very tough on navy lieutenants who she thought had silly ideas. She put off seeing the Colonel until a few days before the show.

Harriet assured her that though the Colonel could be very tough on young officers, she also was very fair. If you presented her a good idea she would take the time to listen to you before she made a decision. Harriet was sure that the Colonel would in the end agree to be on the show.

Monday

12 February

Jag Headquarters

Sarah MacKenzie leaned back in her office chair. She began thinking about a certain someone that she loved. Valentine's day was coming up soon and she wished that he was there to share it with her.

It would be another year for her to be alone on a day when people who loved each other spent time together. It had been almost six months since she had last seen him. They had met up in Naples and had gone out to dine at some fine restaurants and spend the night dancing.

The magic they shared seemed to her to still be there. He had told her that it wouldn't be much longer. He had to finish the tour he was currently serving and then he would be back. How much longer would that be?

She was tired of being alone. She had waited long enough for him to get flying everyday out of his system. When was it going to end? She was surprised when the Admiral sent Bumbry back to OZ before the holidays.

There wasn't anyone coming to replace him anytime soon. Fortunately it had been quiet this year. There weren't too many mishaps or sailors getting into trouble. It had been nice to spend the holidays in Vermont with Chloe.

She had grown so much since the last time she had seen her. She was still too wise for her tender years. It got her into trouble sometimes when she would be right about something causing an older person to be embarrassed.

She wondered what she was going to do this year. She didn't feel like going out. That wasn't something one did on couple's night. If she met up with someone they surely would be a jerk and do something stupid or want more from her than she was willing to give.

What to do? Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Who could it be? She wasn't expecting anyone today. She said "Enter!" and watch the door slowly open. Good, there was someone there who feared her marine bearing.

With some trepidation Victoria made her way to Jag Headquarters a few days before the shooting of the show. She was escorted to Mac's office where she knocked on the door. She entered the office on the command "Enter!"

She was nervous. Her legs felt like jelly. She was having difficulty breathing as the thought that the Colonel would reject her offer to appear on the show before she had the chance to explain. She had to catch her breath when she saw Mac.

The Colonel was even more beautiful in person than in the photographs she had with her. She couldn't believe that Mac was a colonel in the Marine Corp. She was the perfect contestant for the show is was doing. The audience would love her.

"May I help you Lieutenant?" asked Mac upon seeing the young woman standing in front of her desk nervously.

"Yes Ma'am! My name is Lieutenant Victoria Campbell. I work in the Public Affairs Office of the USO." replied Victoria.

"Have a seat Lieutenant, how may I help you?" ordered Mac. She was dreading this conversation. Nothing good ever came with talking to Public Affairs Officers. They always wanted something stupid or silly from you.

Somehow she knew the lieutenant would ask her to do something that she wouldn't feel comfortable about. Valentine's Day was coming up in a few days. Did she want some legal advice about culpability if something went wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title: **__**The First Step Towards the Rest of Your Life**_

_Author: red rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: It has been a long time since they have been together so Harm and Mac get together in a big way.

_Feedback is welcome_

part three

"The USO is hoping to raise money for the servicemen serving in Afghanistan and their families Ma'am. We have been in touch with a game show and they have agreed to help us." replied Victoria.

"That sounds amicable lieutenant. How does that concern me?" asked Mac.

"We are in need of eligible young men and women serving in the different branches of the military who are currently stationed here in the Washington area. We were looking for a marine and your name came up at the top of the list as a possible contestant Ma'am.

I was hoping that you would be willing to participate Ma'am. You are very beautiful and would draw a large viewing audience." explained Victoria.

"I don't like being the center of attention lieutenant. I also don't like being exploited because I'm a female in the military. What is the name of the game show lieutenant?" asked Mac.

She saw fear across the young lieutenant's face. How she loved to scare scatter brain bubble headed squids. They always seem to fear marines.

"It's the Dating Game Ma'am. I've been told you have everything they're looking for in a contestant including beauty. You have an engaging personality that can draw the audience in due to your experience in the courtroom.

They will be spellbound and hanging on your every word." replied Victoria hoping that she sold Mac on the idea.

"Sucking up to me lieutenant doesn't work with me. I find it revolting and degrading on your part. However I will agree to be on the show. What you're doing is for a very good cause.

I've seen the show many times and enjoy it very much. I particularly like the humor involved between the men and women as they ask and answer questions. What do you wish me to do?" asked Mac.

"You will be one of the three bachelorettes representing the Marine Corps Ma'am." replied Victoria.

"You mean I don't get to choose one of the men lieutenant." scolded Mac.

"The networks thought it might be better to see how a Naval Officer deals with asking a beautiful Marine questions and how he responds to her answers. They didn't think three young men could handle being interrogated by a Marine Officer." replied Victoria with a smile.

"Very well lieutenant. When is this event suppose to take place?" asked Mac.

"In a few days Ma'am, on Valentine's Day, Ma'am. They would like for you to come in today to shoot a few promos. They think that seeing you will entice more viewers to tune into the show." replied Victoria.

Mac gave her a look that could kill. Why were they waiting until the last minute. She could have been out of town conducting an investigation. When would these silly young lieutenants learn to think about others and not about their own selfish needs.

"You're very lucky lieutenant that I'm not busy. I'm usually away conducting investigations this time of years. This is a time when many young squids screw up for no good reason except for being horny.

If that is all lieutenant I need to get back to work." said Mac letting Victoria know that it was time for her to leave.

"Yes Ma'am." replied Victoria and she got out of her chair and out the door as quickly as possible. She had gotten what she had come for and didn't want to risk ruining it by staying any longer than she had to. She would give Harriet a call and thank her.

Mac meanwhile sighed wondering why she was doing this. Why had she agreed to be on the Dating Game? Sure it was for a good cause, but she didn't want to be with anyone whose name wasn't Harmon Rabb. But she was also lonely. One night out to have some fun wouldn't be so bad would it?

Wednesday

14 February

Washington DC

Harm arrived in Washington early that afternoon. He was surprised to see that a car waiting there for him. There was a driver there to drive him back to wherever he was going. He wondered who had been so thoughtful.

He thought that maybe Mac or the Admiral had sent the car to pick him up, but then again he thought neither one of them knew that he was coming to Washington today. He hadn't told anyone.

He wanted to surprise Mac. He had made arrangements to take her to her favorite Italian Restaurant and then to a dance club where they could spend the rest of the night dancing. He was pleased that he still had connections.

He had come to the conclusion long ago that dancing, especially with him, was his marine's favorite pastime. Not that he could blame her. He loved dancing with her too. They had taken many lessons together at various officer's clubs when they were away on investigations.

It had perplexed some of the base commanders that they would partake in such activities while they were supposed to be investigating mishaps and or other crimes. They explained to them that they were constantly attending formal social functions in Washington.

They found that it was a good way to mingle with the important people who attended these functions such as Senators, Congressmen, and important Naval and Marine Officials.

Though in reality it gave them a way to get away from these people who liked to be seen with military officers and who could talk their ear off if given the chance. They were always selling something.

Harm was surprised to see a young lieutenant waiting for him inside the car. She was quite attractive he thought. She must be a public relations officer. For some reason the Navy seemed to put the pretty ones into public relations instead of allowing them to use their brains for something more important.

"Commander Rabb, my name is Lieutenant Victoria Campbell. I'm here to talk to you about participating in a show that the USO is sponsoring for the servicemen currently serving in Afghanistan and their families." greeted Victoria.

She wanted to set the tone for their meeting. She didn't want to give the Commander a chance to refuse her before she told him what she wanted. She knew it would be hard for an officer to refuse her if what she wanted them to do was for the benefit of those serving in a combat zone.

"You've heard about my singing lieutenant. How many songs would you like me to sing? I can even tap dance if you like." teased Harm. While he could carry a tune he was hardly good enough to perform on stage.

"What? Ah, no Sir. It's a game show Sir." replied Victoria.

"When is this event supposed to be taking place lieutenant?" asked Harm.

He was more than a little put off with her. He hadn't been back more than fifteen minutes and someone wanted something from him. He was on leave. He was under no obligation to do anything for the Navy let alone some snot nosed lieutenant.

He was there to surprise the woman he loved. He wanted to make this day a special one for her.

"Tonight Sir. We were looking for the most eligible bachelors and your name came up. You're the Navy Poster Boy. Who better to have on the show than you Sir." replied Victoria. She noticed that Harm was less than happy with her.

"I have other plans for tonight lieutenant. And what possible use could you have for an old bachelor like me for? Surely there are much younger men you could have gotten." questioned an irked Harm.

"Sir, we have been in touch with an old syndicated TV show. They have agreed to our request to host a show for the benefit of the Arm Services." explained Victoria.

"What's the name of the show lieutenant?" asked Harm as an idea of what it was suddenly came across his mind.

"The Dating Game Sir. It's the Valentine Day edition." replied Victoria.

"As I have already told you lieutenant, I have other plans for tonight. I plan on wining and dining a very special young lady tonight followed by a night of dancing." informed Harm.

"You can still do that Sir. You can do the show. We can arrange with the lady of your choice to have that special night on Saturday instead of tonight. The show should be over no later than 2000 hours Sir.

We have been promoting the show for the last two weeks. We have taken the liberty with the SecNav's permission to use your likeness to heavily promote the show. Everyone is expecting to see you Sir." pleaded Victoria.

Damm these people! Who the hell did they think they were? Every time they wanted to do something stupid they went to the SecNav. Did they think he was incline to do it because the SecNav said yes?

"I don't like your tactics lieutenant, but so long as you know I will be out of the studio by 2000 hours lieutenant. I have another place to be with a very special young lady." informed Harm. He didn't think this was a good idea.

"Thank you Sir." said Victoria. She didn't want to say anything. She had gotten what she wanted.

Harm meanwhile made a call to that special lady, but she wasn't home or at the office. He wondered where she was. He hoped that the Admiral hadn't sent her away on an investigation.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: **__**The First Step Towards the Rest of Your Life**_

_Author: red rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: It has been a long time since they have been together so Harm and Mac get together in a big way.

_Feedback is welcome_

part four

Mac meanwhile was at her favorite boutique. One of the conditions she had about doing the show was buying a new dress. It had to hot and sexy. More importantly it had to be red. She knew what this show was about.

She had seen it many times when Chloe use to come over a few years ago. She even watched it with Harriet sometimes whenever she went over to see the baby. They like their women beautiful and sexy, who could be provocative and entertaining.

She knew a lot about being beautiful and sexy. She had been told that she was both many times. She also knew how to be provocative and entertaining. She was going to destroy the myth of what a Marine Officer was all about.

Wednesday

14 February

Private Club

in Georgetown

The Admiral had arranged, using Tiner's immeasurable help, a soirée for the Jag staff interested in attending a Valentine Party. It would be a good way of seeing his staff and their family socially.

He found it a better way to get to know some of the younger personnel who got intimidated in the office environment. He was a little surprised when Mac told him that she wouldn't be attending.

While he knew she missed Rabb he thought she wouldn't want to be alone tonight. She could be with friends and not pining away for a man who didn't know when he had a good thing. If only he was ten years younger.

He sighed and was a bit surprised when Harriet wanted the television set put on. He didn't understand why she wanted to watch the boob tube. It was a night to socializing with friends, not to be entertained by the booby box.

Harriet was happy when he finally relented. She told him that it was an USO show for the troops that an old friend of hers was putting on. She had seen the promos. They featured Harm and Mac very heavily.

Each of them showcased a smile that lit up the room. It promised to be an entertaining show, at least she thought so. Bud thought it was more because she was too emotionally involved to see the true reality.

When the show came on she quieted everyone down and begged them to watch. Victoria had told her that Harm was going to be the first bachelor because he had a hot date to attend to after the show.

"Good Evening everyone, welcome to the Dating Game. Tonight is Arm Services night. All the contestants will be members from a different branch of the military.

There will be one each from the Navy, Marines, and the Army vying for the attention of a tall good looking Navy Commander. Lets welcome the bachelorettes.

The first one is Army Lieutenant Sandy Anderson. She is stationed at the Pentagon. She works on the staff of the Inspector General. She is five feet two inches tall with red hair and blue eyes. She is twenty five years old." began the host, Tom Tillman, to a round of applause.

"The second bachelorette is from the Navy. She is five feet eight inches tall with long blond hair and blue eyes. She is thirty years old. Lets welcome Lieutenant Commander Jordan Parker." introduced Tom Tillman, to a round of applause.

"Our last bachelorette is a Marine Lieutenant Colonel. She is five feet nine inches tall with brown hair and brown eyes. She is thirty two years old and wearing a very slinky red dress. Lets welcome Sarah MacKenzie." introduced Tom Tillman, to a round of applause.

This brought a loud round of hooting and cheering from the staff who had gathered around the boob tube. They had all wondered where the Colonel was. They hadn't heard anything about her being sent out of town on an investigation.

Now they all knew. She was looking very fine. The Admiral just shook his head wondering where it had all gone wrong. He wondered how they had convinced her to be on the show. She wasn't the type that craved this kind of attention. Why was she doing it?

When they saw Harm walk out on stage there was even a louder roar. How was it possible that he was here in Washington. How was it possible that he and Mac were on the show together on different sides of the same partition?

They all looked over at Harriet for an answer. Surely she knew something about this. She was the one who wanted them to watch the show. While they could understand that they were good choices to be on the Dating Game,

what were the odds that they would be pitted against each other. It made more sense for them to be on separately. Surely the Colonel deserved the opportunity to pick her own date and not to risk being chosen by someone else.

They wondered if the person who put them together understood their history. Once again they all looked over to Harriet for answers. There was a shout of "Harriet!" causing her to drop her drink.

She feigned ignorance on about the matter. How could her friends believe that she could somehow manage to get Harm and Mac on a game show together?

"I don't know anything about this guys. They probably went to the Public Affairs office and told them they were looking for attractive people." wailed Harriet.

While that made sense to everyone, it didn't explain how Harm and Mac were on the show together. They knew Harriet knew more than what she was letting on.

Harm walked out on stage to a loud round of applause from the ladies in the audience. It was almost as loud as the applause that Mac received from the men when she stood up wearing her red dress.

So far the show was a hit judging from the audience reaction. They like the young ladies who were the contestants vying for Harm's affection and Harm was every woman's dream.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title: **__**The First Step Towards the Rest of Your Life**_

_Author: red rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: It has been a long time since they have been together so Harm and Mac get together in a big way.

_Feedback is welcome_

part five

"Ladies, please say hello to the Commander." directed Tom.

"Hello Commander." greeted Sandy

"Hello Commander, I hope you're tall and dreamy." greeted Jordan.

"Hello Commander. I hope you're not a soft bellied squid. Marines don't like sushi." said Mac drawing a cry of "Ooh!" from the crowd. They saw a look of fear then a large smile from Harm

It was Harm's turn to say hello. He didn't disappoint as he said "Hello ladies. I am considered quite tall. I'm not a soft bellied squid, but in fact prime grade A beef."

The ladies in the crowd went wild. The contestants were a little shocked at how he described himself. But Mac's look was one of satisfaction. It was if she knew something that no one else knew and what she knew she approved of.

"I wonder if they know that the other is on the other side of the partition." pondered Bud to no one in particular.

"I bet the Commander will know the Colonel is there before he makes his choice." declared Tiner causing Gunny to shake his head in disbelief.

Why were these people so excited about two senior officers. Why were they watching this show anyway? It was Valentine's Day. They should be doing something with their honeys.

"I'm sure the Commander will figure it out if he asks enough questions, but will he ask the right questions?" observed Turner. What was he saying? He didn't know anything about their history. He had never seen them together.

"I think you all are forgetting one thing people, Mac will figure it out first. She will find a way of letting him know that she's there." corrected AJ.

Mac's eyes lit up with the recognition that Harm was on the other side when she heard his voice. How was it possible? He was supposed to be in the Med. She had just talked to him last week.

He hadn't said anything about being here in Washington.

She was brought out of her stupor when Harm asked her a question.

"Number three, Tell me what you like to do to have fun." asked Harm.

The staff came up with a few ridiculous responses like come up with ways to make junior officers lives miserable. But they were shock when they heard her answer.

"I like to dress up in something hot and clingy that hugs all my curves and dance the night away." smiled Mac.

This caused a gasp from the audience and Harm to nod his head in appreciation. He liked this woman. She reminded him of Mac. He needed to find out more about her. It was time to put on his lawyer's hat.

"Ladies from number one to number three, tell me what you're wearing tonight." asked Harm.

"I'm wearing a tight fitting black mini skirt with a tight fitting short sleeve red sweater. I like something tight around me to keep me warm." answered Sandy realizing what it was going to take to get a date tonight.

"Huh? I'm wearing a long sleeve white blouse with lace borders along with a mid length plaid skirt." sigh Jordan. It wasn't sexy, but maybe the Commander liked a more mature and sophisticated woman.

"I'm wearing a silky hot hip hugging sexy red dress that comes down to the middle of the thigh of my long slender legs. It has spaghetti straps and matching red shoes. I love shoes." smiled Mac.

Once again the audience went wild with her answer. They couldn't believe that a marine could be so sexy and provocative. Even the Jag staff was shocked in the manner in which she was answering.

"It's Friday night and a gentleman has asked you out. What is your ideal date?" asked Harm.

Jordan went first this time. She couldn't compete with Mac on the sexual field Mac was playing. She decided to keep with the more mature theme and hope for the best. She was surprised with the way Mac was answering the questions.

She had never thought of Mac behaving like she was tonight though she was very beautiful. Beautiful women had a special way of attracting men with a look or a sway of the hips.

"I like being taken to an upscale French restaurant followed by a night at the ballet." smiled Jordan. It was a good answer she thought.

"Having a picnic dinner at an outdoor rock concert at the Mall." replied Sandy. It was what young people like to do. It also wasn't too pretentious she thought.

"Dinner at my favorite Italian restaurant followed with dancing the rest of the night. He would have to be tall enough so that I could rest my head upon his chest as we swayed to some slow music. The night would end with a walk in the moonlight around the Mall." replied Mac.

Once again the audience expressed their approval. It seemed to them that Mac had all the right answers. She was beautiful, sexy, and intelligent. Harm was nodding his head in agreement. She was so much like Mac. He wondered why he was here and not with her.

"What one characteristic do you possess that is most misunderstood or unappreciated?" asked Harm.

"This ought to be interesting." smiled AJ.

"Do you think she knows Harm is on the other side AJ?" asked Bobbie.

"You have been watching the show Congresswoman. I thought you said you were a student of human behavior. You've seen them together before." answered AJ.

"I'm at a lost Sir. I don't see anything other than the Colonel showing us a side to her that we haven't seen before." commented Turner.

They continue to watch the show. They saw Jordan lean over to Mac and whispered something to her.

"I don't understand Mac, why are you answering the questions that way? Why are you talking with that accent?" whispered Jordan.

"Harm is over there. I know his voice anywhere. Besides I can feel his presence nearby. If there is one thing I like to do more than anything else, it's teasing him." smiled Mac as she whispered back.

Unknown to them they could be heard by the audience viewing at home.

"Oh right! See Gunny, I told you that she knew the Commander was behind the partition." gloated Jason.

So, for once in your life you were right Tiner, don't let it go to your head." moaned Gunny. He wasn't going to live this down anytime soon.

"People think that I can't take care of myself because I'm short and petite. But I'm quite strong for my size and with the training I have received from the Army I can take down a man twice my size." replied Sandy defiantly.

"People think just because I'm a beautiful blond that I have to be dull and dumb. But in reality I'm highly educated and extremely intelligent. I don't have to think very hard about how to please a man." replied Jordan.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title: **__**The First Step Towards the Rest of Your Life**_

_Author: red rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: It has been a long time since they have been together so Harm and Mac get together in a big way.

_Feedback is welcome_

part six

"People don't think I have a sense of humor. Many of my coworkers think that since I'm a gung ho by the book Marine, that I can't be funny especially the nerdy techno geeks. (referring to Bud)

But in reality I'm a very funny girl who likes to have fun. I've gotten away with so many practical jokes in the office because no one can imagine me doing them." Mac gave the audience a seductively sly smile.

"I told you Gunny I didn't do it!" exclaimed Jason.

"Not now Tiner." moaned Gunny. He hated it whenever Jason was right about anything. Ad tonight he had been right about everything.

"What do you want most in the world?" asked Harm. He was beginning to suspect something fishy was going on. Why would a marine be speaking with a Italian accent?

"He has to be tall and good looking with a job he likes." smiled Sandy.

"I would like a man who is self assured and isn't afraid to show sensitivity when I'm having a bad day." replied Jordan. Another good answer she thought. She couldn't beat Mac at he game she was playing.

"Lets see .... a good man, .... a great career, .... and lots and lots of ..... " smiled Mac changing her accent to Russian.

"Shoes!" smiled Harm as he finished her sentence.

"He knows." said Bud as he saw Mac's face light up. She looked even more beautiful than before as her smile grew in size and her eyes sparkled.

Mac knew that Harm knew she was there. She had given him enough clues.

"How?" asked Turner not understanding anything though he was enjoying the show.

"Just look at her. Have you ever seen a more beautiful smile in your life. There is only one person who can put a smile on her face like that ..... " said Bud as everyone else yelled "Rabb!"

"Number three, tell me about one of your favorite moments in your life?" asked Harm.

"There are so many, it's hard to pick just one. I guess it would be the first time I met a smug former tomcat pilot in the White House Rose Garden. He was wearing his dress whites with gold wings upon his chest.

When we were introduced he wouldn't shake my hand. He just stood there looking deep into my eyes as though he was searching for my soul. When he finally came out of his stupor he mentioned something about his gold wings and I laughed at him.

A few months later he took me flying in a stearman. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world to feel the wind in your face, your hair blowing wildly knowing that he was sharing his most favorite passion with you, flying." said Mac with a tear in her eye.

There was a round of applause as the audience heard a wonderful story and saw another side of this beautiful woman who just happened to be a Marine. She was very special.

The Jag staff looked over to AJ and Bud. They wondered if what they had just heard was theater or the truth. No wonder there was such a connection between them.

Jordan looked over at Mac. She had always wondered why their connection was so strong. Harm had never told her about how he and Mac had met. It sounded so perfect. It was like a fairly tale. Mac just nodded as to say it was true.

"I fancy myself to be a good cook. What kind of meal would I need to cook for you to gain your appreciation?" asked Harm. By this time he was target fixated. He was only asking Mac.

"As long as it's not Harm's meatless meatloaf. They were serving it one time when I was aboard an aircraft carrier. Seems some flyboy had convinced the cooks that it was good and fit to be serve by them.

Since many servicemen don't bother to read anything fully they only saw meatloaf, not that it was meatless. It was so bad they had to dispose of it as hazardous waste." smiled Mac drawing a laugh from the audience.

"Since I'm a Marine I like to eat meat. My favorite is a king size cheeseburger. It contains the four major food groups; dairy, vegetable, that's ketchup, grease, and dead cow." said Mac now using a French accent.

Once again the audience laughed hysterically. She indeed was very funny. They saw the different looks Harm gave as Mac went from dumping on what was obviously one of his creations to the appreciation of the dead cow.

"I think I've heard something about that before." moaned Harm.

"I thought you said the Colonel wasn't funny Bud." commented Turner.

"I never laugh at a senior officer Sir." replied Bud.

"Good save lieutenant." smiled AJ.

"As a squid I like to see little green marine butts moving away from me as in hitting the beaches. It means that there is some action going on and the Navy has done its job. What can I expect to see from you?" asked Harm with a smile.

Sandy and Jordan knew it was over. Mac was going to be the choice. He hadn't asked them a question in ten minutes.

"I didn't know Squids could see Marine green. Besides you wouldn't be able to see anything worthwhile from twenty thousand feet. You would have to come back to earth flyboy to see me. While I'm angel beyond description I don't reside up in the heavens." smiled Mac leaving Harm speechless.

"Ladies starting from number one, how would you rate your beauty on a scale of one to ten with ten being very beautiful?"

"I would say about eight point five. I'm too short to be a perfect ten." replied Sandy happy to be included in the game and conversation again.

"I would say being tall with long blond hair I'm at least a nine to nine and a half. Blonds are a special breed all onto themselves." smiled Jordan.

"I would be off the scale for my beauty is immeasurable. Though it has been rumored that only the Goddess Athena was as beautiful as I am." said Mac as she gave the audience the most radiant smile yet to be seen.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Title: **__**The First Step Towards the Rest of Your Life**_

_Author: red rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: It has been a long time since they have been together so Harm and Mac get together in a big way.

_Feedback is welcome_

part seven

The Jag staff waffled between laughter and intrigue as they saw a side of Sarah MacKenzie they had never seen before. She was indeed a very amusing and entertaining young woman with answers that were quite animated and very seductive at times.

They watched as Harm reacted to her answers. They wondered if or when he would realized who the woman on the other side was and that he knew her quite well. There were bets on how many questions it would take before he realized that it was her.

They were quite surprised that the Colonel knew almost instantly that Harm was on the other side. They saw the smile that came across her face when she heard his voice.

It wasn't one of her cute little smiles that she gave whenever she was amused by something Harm or Bud did, but one that lit up the room. It engulfed her whole face. It was one that they had rarely seen.

It was so radiant and beautiful. It enhanced her beauty tenfold. They were surprised with the answers she was giving. They bordered on the line of being overtly seductive in their manner and indication.

She was getting an amazing response from the audience. She was playing on their anticipation and her own sexuality. She seemed to be really enjoying herself. The networks must be loving her as well.

As for Harm it was hard to tell when he knew that Mac was on the other side. Jason thought it was early on judging by his choice of questions and in the order in which he asked them. It was like he was painting a picture for the jury.

Gunny on the other hand wasn't quite so sure. He couldn't believe that anyone could be that insightful. He found it hard to believe that Harm knew that the Colonel was on the other side. There could be no reason for him to believe that.

Harriet tried to explain by saying that they were in love, but didn't convince anyone who was there. Bud tried to help her by saying that they had spent so much time together during the three years that Harm was at Jag.

They were together sixteen hours a day working, exercising, and just having fun. He told them that the answers that the Colonel was giving were only answers that the Commander would know.

For example the significance of her red dress, lots of shoes, walking around the Mall at night, Harm's meatless meatloaf, and finally her weird sense of humor and the smile that grace her beautiful face.

He explained that Harm knew Sarah was on the other side by the time he started talking about her little marine green butt. It was a code word between them.

He had heard the Commander say it to the Colonel whenever he wanted to throw her off stride whenever she had gotten one over on him. It was his way of telling her he wanted her. This time was no different.

It was time to choose his lady. Harm appeared to them as being quite apprehensive. They wondered why since he knew Mac was number three. They watched as Tom walked over to Harm to ask him the most important question of the show.

"It's time Harm to choose your Valentine. The three young ladies have done their best to entice you to choose them as your Valentine. I was amazed at the questions that you asked. You sounded like a lawyer in the manner in which you asked the questions." observed Tom.

"I was a lawyer in another life. I hope to be one again soon." replied Harm as Sarah's ears perked up at that revelation. Was it possible he was coming back to Jag?

The audience came alive on that comment as they all realized that Mac was a lawyer. Harm was a former lawyer. They were all trying to figure out what the connection was and what it all meant.

They wondered if they knew each other from another time and place. Sarah's answers were very explicit and sexual in nature as though she was teasing him.

"Lets see, you sound like you were in a few movies Harm, Top Gun, A Few Good Men, and An Officer and a Gentleman." smiled Tom for effect. He was trying to draw out the suspense. He thought he knew who Harm was going to take as well as the audience.

"Yes Tom, they were all movies about one phase of my life. Though I have to admit they were all a pale imitation of the real thing." smiled Harm to a round of applause.

"It's time for your selection Harm. Will be lady number one, lady number two, or lady number three?" asked Tom smiling.

"I must say that I had my reservations when I arrived here this afternoon. I had just flown in from the Mediterranean. I was hoping to rest and hopefully meet up with some friends and one very special young lady in particular.

I was disappointed to be brought here instead. I didn't want to be here, but when they explained to me that this was a special show to benefits the troops in Afghanistan and their families I couldn't say no.

I felt it was an honor and privilege to participate here tonight and I have had a very good time here tonight. The audience was super. All the ladies were special, but unfortunately I can only choose one." smiled Harm oozing the flyboy charm.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Title: **__**The First Step Towards the Rest of Your Life**_

_Author: red rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: It has been a long time since they have been together so Harm and Mac get together in a big way.

_Feedback is welcome_

part eight

The show cut away to commercial before Harm made his decision known causing everyone to moan with disappointment. Why were they being so suspenseful when everyone knew who Harm was going to pick?

"Before I announce my pick I had to admit I had a feeling that a very special woman might be here tonight and be on the other side of the partition. I also believe that I know two of the women. I will first eliminate the one I don't know, lady number one." revealed Harm.

Sandy got up out of her seat and made her way over to Harm. She reached up on her tiptoes to give Harm a kiss. She then walked over to the waiting area to find out how he knew the other women.

Back at the Jag party Jason was slapping Gunny on the back. "I told you so, I told you so." exclaimed Jason gleefully.

Gunny was still shocked that the Commander knew that the Colonel was there. Turner was stunned too. How was it possible that Harm knew Mac would be there? There was no reason for him to believe that.

"At ease Tiner!" bellowed AJ. There was no reason to gloat. Everyone who knew them thought as much.

"Alright Harm, you think you know who the other two are, choose the one you're not asking for a date and how you know them." directed Tom. He was curious to know as he was sure the audience was as well.

"I'm sorry Jordan, my Valentine isn't you." replied Harm as Jordan stood up and walked over to give Harm a hug and kiss.

"It was nice to see you again Harm." greeted Jordan.

"I defended her in a vehicle mishap several years ago. We even dated for a few months. So I knew by her answers; blond, intelligent, well educated, and sensitive that she had to be Jordan." explained Harm

"So your choice is lady number three. Did anyone in the audience think that Harm's Valentine was not number three?" asked Tom.

"Hell No!" the audience shouted causing AJ to laugh.

"So how do you know her and how did you know she was there?" asked Tom curiously though he was sure that her answers were like hitting your husband over the head with a frying pan.

"She's the woman I traveled six thousands miles today to see. I had planned a special night for her. I was going to take her to Francisco's Italian Restaurant, her favorite.

Then we were going to a small out of the way dance club we know and dance until the place closed. Finally we would go to the Mall and take a long moonlit walk in the peace and quiet, maybe even watch the sun come up the next morning." smiled Harm to the oohs and ahs of the audience.

She had said that was her idea of the perfect night out. Maybe they did know each other.

"She truly is the most beautiful and intelligent woman I know. And I'm sure now that all her friends will believe her when she says she is a funny girl. I've known that about her for a long time now.

How did I know? I have a six sense when it comes to Sarah. I always know where she is. But knowing that and confirming it are two different things. She did hit me over the head with enough clues especially with the red dress,

my favorite color, lots of shoes, taking her flying in my biplane. By the way my meatless meatloaf isn't that bad." countered Harm to some boos.

"My choice is Sarah MacKenzie, the woman I worked with for three years and was a fool to leave behind to fly tomcats. We've traveled all over the world together seeking truth, justice, and the American way. I think America has seen tonight why she is the most amazing woman in the world."

It was time for Sarah to walk over to Harm. She had a few tears in her eyes. There were so many beautiful compliments. They were spoken with love. She was so happy that he was here tonight.

When she got to Harm she threw her arms around his neck to pull his head down for a passionate kiss. It ended with her burying her head in his chest. So much for dress whites and gold wings.

"I've missed you Harm." cried Mac.

"I've missed you too Sarah. It amazes me that you look more beautiful every time I see you." replied Harm.

"I'm sure everyone in the audience would like to know when you knew that Harm was the bachelor? Some of your answers appeared to be quite personal that only he would know." asked Tom.

"I kind of expected that it would be Harm sitting there before I arrived here tonight. When I was invited to come on the show I research the lieutenant who asked me. I had to know the reason why she chose me.

There are a lot of beautiful service women in Washington. What made me so special. I found out the lieutenant was a close personal friend to a certain lieutenant who use to work in the office.

It didn't take much effort to figure out what was going on. She has been trying to get Harm and me together for years. This would be the perfect set up. Hearing his beautiful voice say hello just confirmed it for me." replied Mac as she gave the audience one of her beautiful radiant smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Title: **__**The First Step Towards the Rest of Your Life**_

_Author: red rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: It has been a long time since they have been together so Harm and Mac get together in a big way.

_Feedback is welcome_

part nine

"Are you always so charming and seductive Ms MacKenzie?" asked Tom.

"I'm a Lieutenant Colonel in the Marine Corp Tom, what do you think?" replied Mac.

Back at the party everyone looked to Harriet again. They wondered if what the Colonel had said was true. Did Harriet play a role in all this? Harriet could be quite manipulative when she wanted to.

"Well lieutenant, what do you have to say for yourself?" bellowed AJ.

"Any involvement I had in the show was only preliminary Sir. Victoria came to me with four ideas for a show. I told her I thought the Dating Game would be the best. Bud and I watch it every night on the game show station.

It has attractive people who get your attention. There is always humor because of the questions that are ask and how some of them are answered. She wanted some military personnel with high profiles.

I gave her a list of people in the Washington area who might be willing to do the show. Victoria could check out the list to find the people she wanted and who were considered attractive.

It would make it easier to ensure that everyone would be available for the show Sir. I just help get the ball rolling Sir. I was not involved with any of the decision making process Sir.

Victoria needed someone from all four branches. I thought Colonel MacKenzie fit the bill. She has been lonely of late. I thought that she might like to be with someone on Valentine's Day since the Commander was supposed to be in the Med.

She is well connected here in Washington. She is also very beautiful. I didn't know that the Commander would be returning to Washington Sir. You don't know what it's like to not have adult conversation every day." whimpered Harriet.

"I don't think it really matters who was responsible for putting them together Sir. Harm and Mac were great on the show. His questions were ingenious and her answers were provocative and very seductive.

We saw a side of her that we couldn't even have imagined existed. It made for great theater. They were wonderful. Everyone will be talking about this show for months." explained Carolyn.

"Don't get carried away Commander. All I saw was their usual banter. It was hardly entertaining." argued AJ.

"I beg to differ AJ. They were outstanding. I use to watch this show when I was growing up. Humor, candor, and a little seductiveness is what this show is all about. Harm and Mac were special tonight. They were the best I've ever seen." related Bobbie.

"Come on AJ, You know no one does it better than those two. You've seen them in the courtroom. They played the game better than anyone and usually in a very subtle manner that only two gifted people can. They know how to play to a captive audience and work them." argued Tom Boone.

"Maybe you're right Tom. They usually are two steps ahead of everyone. Mac was wearing his favorite color dress. All her answers were about embarrassing him, but in a loving way." conceded AJ.

"See Gunny, I told you they knew who was on the other side of the partition. They know he other so well." gloated Jason.

"Someone must have told them." moaned Gunny not willing to admit that Jason was right.

"You don't know them Gunny. I've heard the Commander say many times that he always knows where she is. Didn't you listen to the questions he was asking her? Didn't you see the manner in which he asked them?

It was like he was in the courtroom and was leading the witness. He has always said don't ask a question that you don't know the answer to." Jason tried to explain.

Back at the studio Harm informed Tom that he would have to take a rain check on their offer of dinner and a night at the theater to Friday night. He had already made plans to take his marine to dinner at her favorite Italian restaurant and at to a night club for dancing.

Tom understood and thanked him and Mac. It was the best show he had ever been a part of. They had garnered their highest ratings ever. All the reviews were sensational. They had never had a better audience participation.

They would be re-airing this episode several more times over the next few months including this Saturday night at seven pm. Harm told Tom they would make an effort to view it.

"Before we go Tom I have to do something." said Harm as he reached into his pocket for something. "I was going to do this after dinner and I had a chance to talk with her, but I guess now is as good a time as any."

Mac had seen the move of his hand to his pocket. Now he was talking about waiting till dinner about doing something. Her heart began to beat faster and faster with anticipation. It was hard to breathe as she tried to catch her breath. Was he going to do it now?

Harm pulled the ring from his pocket and got down on one knee. The audience went wild for a moment before quickly settling down to hear the question and the answer.

"Sarah MacKenzie, you are the one special person in my life. From the moment we met in the Rose Garden I knew we were destined to be together. You are the most beautiful and amazing woman I have ever known.

You make me better. I know what not having you in my life is, it's miserable. I don't want that anymore. I was a fool to choose flying over you. I love you very much Sarah. I want to be with you every day for the rest of my life.

Sarah MacKenzie, will you do me the honor and become my wife? Will you marry me?" asked Harm.

There was a hush in the audience as they waited for her answer. The Jag staff was equally shocked and stunned. They had been so interested in the dance and hadn't seen this coming. How was it possible??

Mac stood there trying to catch her breath. She was having difficulty breathing. The man she loved wanted to marry her. How was that possible after all this time? While she thought this day was a possibility, she didn't expect it so soon.

Maybe after a period of time when they were comfortable being together again. Her legs felt weak and rubbery. She thought she better say yes before she collapse to the floor. She drew a calming breath and said

"I have waited all my life to find a man as wonderful and caring as you. Not a day goes by that I don't think my life is better just knowing you. You have always made me feel special. You've helped me overcome so many things in my life.

I'm a better person for knowing you. For the last month I've been dreaming about tonight. What would we do? What would we say? I have hoped that someday tonight would come, though I have to admit I didn't think it would be tonight. I love you so much Harm that I would be very honored to become your wife." replied Mac with tears in here eyes.

Harm put the ring on her finger and stood up to take her into his arms. They shared a passionate kiss that seemed as if it would never end. And for the viewing audience it didn't for the show went to commercial before rolling the credits.

**__**

The End


End file.
